


Judas

by DropDeadBread



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropDeadBread/pseuds/DropDeadBread
Summary: The gang finally discover you're the one who's been providing the Pinkertons with their information and no one is more heart broken than Javier, who you'd fallen in love with.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Judas

“It’s her. She’s the rat.”

Your earth shattered when you heard these words. It was as if the whole world stopped turning, your heart stopped beating, time came to a slow and sickening stop. Tilly was pointing an accusatory finger at you, tarring you with the sin you’d committed for all to see. Her eyes were cold and void of any familiarity you once shared now you’d betrayed them.

“Tilly, who told you that?” you knew who told her. Those bastards had sold you down the river now your usefulness has expired, you should of seen this coming a mile off but you were too busy with your head in the clouds dreaming of a perfect future with a man you loved. The man in question was staring at you along with the rest of them but he knew you. You would never stab this gang in the back, you were loyal and good, the light in his life. You couldn’t possibly. Yes, Javier believed in you wholeheartedly.

“Milton told me himself. They brought me in to question me. When I didn’t say nothing they told me. You were a rat from the start y/n!” her voice shook with rage and it singed you to hear how her perception of you had changed.

You stared back at her in stunned silence, you would surely be killed now that they knew and that’s exactly what Milton wanted. He set you up. Damn it, how stupid you had been from the start.

“y/n is no rat. Milton just said that to try and break us.” Javier stood by your side as he promised he always would, pleading with the others who were clearly already convinced by Tilly’s words. He took your hands in his and looked at you desperately “right, mi amor? Tell them it’s not you.” You could hear the certainty in his tone and it only made this harder. “tell them,” he repeated, getting quieter with every moment you failed to deny the accusation.

“Javier…I’m so sorry.” There was a moment of stunned silence from Javier as he took in what was happening. He felt like the ground was collapsing beneath him to hear this, his whole world wasn’t what he thought it was. “I didn’t want to,” Before you could say anything else, he dropped your hands and took a step back as if he was afraid of what he might do. Loyalty was everything to him, there was nothing else. His loyalty to this gang and his love for you was all he had in this world. He shook his head in disbelief as you continued “I had to…they used me and now they’re throwing me to the dogs!” you heard the click of dozens of guns being cocked and shut your eyes in preparation, exhaling shakily and accepting your fate.

You assumed one of those clicks was Javier, he had every right to hate your guts right now and you had always known in the pit of your stomach that he would choose the gang over you. His allegiance to Dutch was concrete even as he began acting more and more erratic and paranoid. You opened your eyes to see him standing between you and the others “wait.” He held out his hands for them to stop, he needed to pull himself together and think about this. He had loved and lost before and he didn’t want that again.

Javier was a good man, you were sure of that, but when his temper was ignited it could be like a forest fire, especially recently. Recently he’d pick a fight with anyone who got in his path, snapping at them about staying together and how much Dutch had done for them. They weren’t his words; it was just Dutch speaking through him when he got like that. Now you’d betrayed him and Dutch right along with him. He turned to you “how could you do this to us? You trying to get us all killed? What about us, was it a lie?” He was angry but in a way that made you even more nervous. You wished he’d scream at you, point his gun at you, anything but his voice remained steady.

“of course not! Of course not! I love you. Believe me, I love you.” You reached out for him but he pulled his hand away before you could grasp it. “Why do you think Milton told you? I quit. I couldn’t do it anymore, not now. You’re my family…” You looked around at the others but were only met with harsh glares from them.

“this is how you treat family?!” suddenly you weren’t wishing for him to raise his voice to you anymore. He’d never spoken to you like this before, not that you blamed him now but even in your disagreements about the gang the love didn’t leave his eyes but now you feared it was gone never to return.

“what we doing with her Dutch?” Bill asked, looking to Dutch for guidance as always. “she broke the rules.”

Dutch looked at you with cold eyes. He wasn’t himself anymore. You knew that, and Javier knew that too. He just refused to accept it these past few weeks, all the while things were getting worse and worse, more and more out of control. “Son, you deal with it. She’s yours.” He put a gun into Javier’s hands and pointed it right at you, his face void of emotion, and you felt your heart in your throat. It was Dutch who brought you into the gang, just like many of the rest of them, but that meant nothing to him anymore.

“what? Dutch, I can’t.” Javier lost his composure, a slight almost imperceptible stammer as he spoke, something you knew well enough only Dutch could do to him. The control this man had over him was immeasurable but so was his love for you so where did that leave him now? A gun in his hands and his lover, the traitor, in the sights. He looked in your eyes, the eyes he’d fallen in love with.

You shook your head, but you knew well enough anyone else here would happily kill you the second he refused, there was no hope anymore. “not you, Javier. Not you.” You could normally read him so well but he was so out of his mind with anger part of you worried he’d pull the trigger.

All this time since Guarma he’d been so angry. Angry with everyone for not seeing things the same as him, for not understanding why they had no choice but to follow Dutch, but even Javier had to draw a line somewhere and this was it. He lowered the gun. You were his saving grace in your unpleasant way because suddenly all the things Dutch had said and done seemed so ludicrous to believe in and follow blindly. “No.” This was the first time he’d ever refused Dutch. He shielded you from the others, this was against his own set of rules and theirs but a life without you was no life at all. He knew to allow you to escape punishment for what you’d done would make him a hypocrite, but better a hypocrite than a man who would kill the woman he loved. He would still be loyal, but finally loyal to what’s important.

_The question was, where did that leave you and Javier?_

**Author's Note:**

> just a messy one shot I think about a lot because damn  
> Javier would be truly broken by this betrayal and I :)  
> I was gonna make more outta this but eh, bish bash bosh here it is


End file.
